A Sacrifice Must Be Made
by DejaTori
Summary: After reading her future off of a fortune cookie, Clarke's life changes in many mysterious ways. What happens when she discovers her true self? What happens when the solutions to her problems has to be made by taking a life or her's, but a sacrifice must be made. Would it all be worth it or was it all just in Clarke's mind? Clexa. 4 Elements of Life. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Fortune Cookie

Clarke sat down on her couch after she had finished packing Kaleb's toys in the cardboard box. Clarke looked around her empty apartment then sighed, "Why am I craving Chinese food all of a sudden?" She wondered curiously.

Clarke stood up and stretched her arms out, feeling a little dizzy after she relaxed again. Clarke walked towards her refrigerator, she smiled at the piece of paper that Kaleb drew, "Compared to other six year olds… this is pretty good…" she looked at the corner of the paper, "Me and mommy."

Clarke frowned at the though of how it could've been; with her, Kaleb, and Lexa. The thought of Lexa makes Clarke depressed, no one would ever love her the way she did. Clarke had never stopped loving her, they're arguments, the sleepless nights, the day she died, when she went to her funeral. Not a single day went by that Clarke wouldn't think about her wife, she was scared to move on, but she knew she had to eventually.

Kaleb was spending the weekend with Abby while I finishing packing. Abby told her that she needed some time alone and actually get some work done. It just felt weird to her without Jamie being around, and trying to get her attention twenty-four seven.

Clarke looked around and grabbed the brochure on the refrigerator. Clarke walked back to her couch,"Yin Younge Lee... that's an..." she tried to find the right words, "interesting name for a restaurant."

Clarke grabbed her phone from from her pockets and dialed its ten digit number. She examined the brochure. Clarke found exactly what she was craving, "... Hello, I would like to place an order of your sweet and sour chicken... yes, and may I have some of your chicken fried rice... oh it comes with it? Okay, sure I'll have some egg rolls...uh, soy would be nice... okay, I'll pay in cash... oh great. Thanks, bye." Shs placed the phone back in her pocket and sunk further into the couch.

"What the hell am I going to do for thirty minutes?" She asked disappointingly.

Clarke smiled widely, she reached back into her pocket and retrieved her phone, she dialed her mother's house number.

"Hello," a high pitched voice said, Clarke smiled automatically knowing who it was.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?" She asked, with pure love.

"Mommy! Me and Grandma are having so much fun!" He exclaimed happily.

Clarke chuckled, "And what exactly are you guys doing now?"

"We're making... Grandma? What are we making again?" She heard mumbling in the background.

"Okay, so yeah... we're making cannoli!" He announced, a little hungrily.

Clarke was now in the mood for cannoli, "Kaleb, honey... did you know that those are one of my favorite homemade desserts?"

"Really!? Mommy, you're pulling my balls!" He shouted.

Clarke nearly choked on my saliva, what the hell? "Uh..." she cleared my throat, "Kaleb, baby... Where did you hear that from?" I questioned worriedly, as her smile faded away.

"Oh, from when Grandma and Grandpa were auguring last night, and Grandpa told Grandma that. It was funny, mommy, you should've been here!" He replied. Why would they even argue around him?

Clarke sighed audibly. "Okay, um..." she tried to find something else to say, "Is Grandma available, honey?" She wondered calmly, trying not to scream and damage her vocal cord.

"Oh, she just went to the bathroom." The young boy responded.

"Okay, then I'll just call back later. I love you, and be good. I'll see you tomorrow," she declared joyfully.

"I love you too, mommy. Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Clarke hung up the phone, and placed it beside her on the couch. She lifted herself off the couch as she lazily walked back into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. Clarke opened the bottom door and pulled out a cool bottle of beer, she removed the cap with her wall-mounted bottle opener. Clarke slowly drank it, forgetting its strong aftertaste of alcohol. She coughed clearing her throat.

Clarke's doorbell rang, "Well it's about time," she muttered as she made her way to open the door. There was a young Asian man on his bicycle, holding a paper bag. Clarke reached in my back pocket, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "keep the change," she told him generously.

He grinned at her, then bowed his head thankfully, he gave her the paper bag and put the money in his front pocket. She smiled gracefully and gently closed the door.

Clarke practically ran into her kitchen, she rested tue bag of food on the counter, "I should eat my food first... oh well! I'll get to that eventually," she cried out as she reached in the bottom of the bag and pulled out a fortune cookie.

She broke the cookie in half and went straight for the small paper in between the cookie, she read it out loud, "When the time comes, your limits will be pushed be pushed." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows questioningly, she flipped the paper around, and found the six lucky numbers. Clarke flipped it back around "That's it? No inspiring words? What a waste of my time," She crumbled up the small paper and threw it in the paper bag.

Clarke pulled out her chopsticks along with her food out if the bag, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Clarke started eating her food in silence, she wondered what the fortune cookie meant. She waved the thought off and continued eating before she started packing again.

 **...**

Clarke woke up the next morning due to the sound of her next door neighbor's motorcycle, "Ugh! Does he know how early it is? people are sleeping right now," she huffed irritatingly. Clarke rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and pushed herself up so she's sitting on her couch, she then slowly rose off the couch.

Clarke reached in her front pocket to grab her cell phone, she unlocked her cell.

 **1:57 pm.**

"Huh, well then. I guess people aren't really sleeping right now," she said to herself, feeling a little dumbfounded. Clarke did her daily stretches so she could loosen my muscles and feel good throughout her day.

It felt so empty to Clarke without Kaleb around, even if he was twelve minutes away. Clarke chuckled at the thought of how furious Abby would be if she stopped by, started walking towards the shower.

 **...**

As Clarke was finishing putting on her clothes, the doorbell rang. Clarke walked out of her room to opened her front door, "The hell?" She muttered to myself, she looked around and saw no one. Clarke looked down at her doormat and saw a black envelope with her name written on it in white letters...

 **Clarke Griffin**

She slowly picked the card up and closed her door, she sat back on the couch and slowly opened the envelope.

"Huh, I guess this isn't an actual card." She said curiously, Clarke started reading the note.

 **Let's play a game. A game that only a wise person could ever win. Your mother and son are being kept held in different places. We assume you want to find them, right? It's simple, just go to the exact places you lost your very first fight, and where you got proposed, before your wife died. We'll leave you to figure out who's where. You only have only have enough time to get to one destination. If you call the cops we'll know and we'll kill them right on the spot. A sacrifice must be made. Clock starts now. Let the games begin!**

"Really? Scams are really taking things to the next level," she said.

Clarke reached in her pocket and took out her phone, she dialed Abby's house number. She held her phone to her ear as it rang, she became worried as it continued ringing, "Come on, mom. Pick up," she pleaded.

The other line answered, "Tick Tock, Clarke. Your time is running out." The phone hung up, causing Clarke's phone to back to its home screen.

"Dammit!" Clarke nearly shouted.

She got up and ran out of her apartment without worrying about locking it behind her. Clarke ran passed the elevator and down the stairs, "Why do I have to live 5 stories high?" she mumbled to herself.

Clarke quickly got in her Prius and started the engine. She called her older sister.

"Charlotte speaking," A voice announced.

"Charlotte, it's Clarke."

"Hey sis, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"No. Look, someone took Kaleb and mom, and kept them captive." She told her.

"What do you mean 'kept them captive'? Are you positive they got taken? If they did, then who do you think might want to harm them?" She questioned.

"Charlotte! Could you be an aunt and a daughter right now for once, please? I just told you that our mother and your nephew got kidnapped, by God knows who and your freakin' asking me questions that are basically irrelevant! Would you please help me?" She yelled at her as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about, Clarke? I'm worried as much as you are," She argued.

"Oh really? Did you have to go into labor for almost 24 hours and push out an 9 and a half, healthy baby boy, and tell him that you will protect him with your soul? No. Then six years later, he got kidnapped by a sicko and all the stupid information I got, was..." Clarke became silent.

"Wait, what was the information?"

"Uh… he told me that if I wanted to find them, I would have to find the place I'd got proposed and where my very first fight was held in."

"That's it? Do you remember the location?"

"Uh... Lexa proposed to me on Timeless Street, and I'm pretty sure the fight was held on Bostonville Boulevard." Clarke replied.

"Now all you need to do, is go to the destinations. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, I'm going to need you to go to Timeless Street, while I go to Bostonville Boulevard."

"Okay, be careful. Love you."

"Love you too, Char."

Clarke hung up the phone, then tossed it onto the passenger's seat. She looked at the current time, "Damn it," she mumbled.

Twelve minutes left.

…

Clarke parked the car, she got out and ran down the alley, "Where the hell is he?"

She looked at the gray apartment buildings that surrounded her "Kaleb... Kaleb!"

"This is so a scam," she turned around and started walking back to her car, she was stopped by the sound of clapping.

She turned back around to where the sound was coming from; a man, he looked so familiar to Clarke, but from where? The young, Asian man wore a black jumpsuit that read 'yin' written on his left sleeve in white, bold letters.

He grinned at Clarke ominously, "I had a feeling you would be here," he stated.

"It was you… you're the one who sent me that note! Where is he? Where the hell is my son? I swear, if you hurt him-" She walked furiously towards him.

"It's such a shame that you're really stupid... just plain stupid," he shook his head. She stopped walking, "What did you just call me?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Wow, I suppose you've become deaf. Or was I speaking in Pig Latin?"

Clarke gritted her teeth, "You..." She started as she sped walked faster. He quickly pulled out his black .45 pistol, Clarke flinched backwards and froze as a gasp escaped her lips.

"I, what?" He narrowed his eyes, she didn't respond.

The young man smirked, "That's what I thought. Oh I almost forgot… let's check the time," he pulled out a white pocket watch. He frowned, then a smile slowly appeared as he looked back at her.

"Well, I guess I'll play fair. Try to remember the very first fight you had lost, 'cause this wasn't the place. This was where your 4th fight was held, which you lost… not a surprise. And remember hard, but fast." Clarke stared blankly at him, trying to remember, but it was so long ago.

Clarke closed her eyes and thought if her childhood fights, she opened her eyes wide as she remembered where it actually was, "Langston Boulevard."

He sighed and lowered his gun, "Finally."

Clarke briskly shifted her back towards him and before she had the chance to run back to her car, she was stopped by the raucous sound of an explosion.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to her knees onto the cement with her hands covering her ears.

A small, red and white ball that was attached to a red string, flew in her direction.

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, and was fell backwards frighteningly at the sight of an eyeball in front of her. The eye looked as if it was pulled out of its socket. Its color was blue, Clarke knew only person in her family that had a blue eyes was, "Kaleb..."


	2. Reunion

_"Mommy? Is that you?" A soft innocent voice called._

 _Clarke turned around to find her little boy standing at least ten yards away from her. She smiled blissfully, just seeing_ _Kaleb was all she needed to be happy. Clarke gave Kaleb a concerning look, "I thought you were dead," she whispered to herself as she walked towards him.  
_  
 _Darkness surrounded Clarke before she had the chance to touch him, "Mommy, I said is that you?!" A deep, husky voice shouted._

 _Clarke was taken aback, her heart started racing faster making it harder for her to breathe within every breath she took. She looked over to where the sound came from, but it came from all around; she saw nothing. Sweat started to develop upon her forehead, she was scared for her life, "Who's there? Where's Kaleb?! Kaleb! Kaleb!" She shouted as tears started streaming down her face._

 _Her eyes grew wide as she was face to face with a giant group of blue eyes staring at her. Clarke fell backwards and quickly got herself up as she started sprinting the opposite direction, "You can't run a way from what you did, Clarke. Nothing can save you and nothing will!" The husky shout, making the ground beneath her rumble._

 _She looked over her shoulder to see if it was following her, she began to slow down to a complete stop. Clarke bent forward, placing her hand upon her knees trying to catch her breath. Clarke stood back up and started looking around, she heard the soft voice again, "Kaleb?"_

 _"Mommy, mommy. Is that really you?" The sound of her innocent child could fool her any day._

 _She shut her eyelids to the point it began to hurt, she sighed and slowly opened her eyes, she straightened herself._

 _Kaleb was standing in front of her, he had no eyes, he held out his left hand in a fist._

" _My God!" Clarke gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands. Clarke took a step backwards as he opened his hand, his small, beautiful, blue eye was staring at me. Her eyes widened in disbelief, she started walking backwards as he started walking towards her. Eyeballs started to pour out of his eye socket upon the ground._

 _Kaleb tilted his head in curiosity,"What's wrong mommy?" He continued, "It's your fault! It's your fault! You killed me! You let me die!" His voice became low and dark, he screamed at her in full force, she flew backwards and fell onto her back._

 _Clarke groaned in pain, she slowly got back up on her feet. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness, "No, no. I need to leave, there has to be a way out of here!" Clarke started sprinting away trying to find a way out._

 _Clarke felt a strong grip on her waist as it picked her up and force her down on a chair. Clarke felt cold hands hold her down, she tried to look around, but darkness was all that was visible._

 _The sound of a clock ticking caught her attention, "Hello? What's going on? What do you want from me?!"_

 _The chair quickly turned around, Clarke was faced with Kaleb and Abby standing over her. Clarke couldn't hold back the tears that fell upon her cheeks, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," they continued staring blankly at her._

" _What do you want from me?" Clarke asked, they stayed silent._

" _What do you want from me?!" Clarke gritted her teeth and dropped her head as she started to cry._

" _Time. Selfless. Sacrifice. Time. Selfless. Sacrifice…" they repeated in unison. Clarke slowly rose her head to find them sitting in a chair with a ticking bomb wrapped around their abdomen._

" _Time. Selfless. Sacrifice. Time. Selfless. Sacrifice…" they continued to stare at Clarke._

" _What? Oh no, please, don't do this!"_

 _ **00:10**_

 _Clarke tried to push herself up off the chair, "Please, just let me go!"_

 _ **00:07**_

" _Mom, why did you do this to me?!" Kaleb cried out._

 _ **00:06**_

 _"Clarke, why didn't you save us?!" Abby shouted._

 _ **00:05**_

 _Clarke looked up and saw herself standing in front of them._

 _ **00:03**_

" _I would do it again. I don't regret anything." She said._

 _ **00:01**_ __

 _"No!" Clarke screamed.  
_  
Clarke jolted awake, her breathing became heavy as sweat started to appear on her forehead. She sat up on the metal table, Clarke looked around the empty, dimmed room.

"Hello?" She called out.

Clarke jumped from the sound of a door opening, she turned her head around to face where the sound came from.

A young man in his early thirties was leaning against the metallic doorframe, he crossed his arms as he mentally examined her. He smiled at Clarke, then pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards her, "Hello, my name is Dr. Lincoln Woods. It's nice to know that you're alive, not that I thought you were dead, but-"

"Where am I?" Clarke interrupted.

Dr. Woods pulled out a small flashlight out of his pocket and flashed it into her eyes, "That isn't the question you should be asking, you know."

"Then what is?"

He sighed and put the flashlight back into his black coat, "You should be asking yourself..." He squinted his eyes, then cocked his head to the side, "What are you?" He whispered.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows confusingly, "Is that the question I should be asking myself...or is that the question you want me to be answering?"

"What are you?" He repeated, Clarke stared back at the man.

Dr. Woods formed his left hand into a fist and jammed it straight into her jaw, "Damn it! What was that for?!" Clarke exclaimed.

"I'm trying to see if it worked."

She brought her hand to her jaw, her eyes widened, "What did you do to me?!" Goosebumps crawled upon her skin.

The doctor massaged his knuckles, "Nothing really. I just simply injected you with me elixirs."

Clarke gave him a confused look, "So you injected me with multiple elixirs?! Wait, what kind?"

"All of them."

"How many is that?"

"Twelve."

"So you combined twelve elixirs and it's all just flowing through my veins right now?"

Dr. Woods nodded, "Basically, but don't worry."

"Don't worry? I don't even know if it's going to kill me or not, let alone what they do. Why me?"

"It's not going to kill you. I've been working on this for years and I was going to give it to the first person who showed up when I finished it. Don't feel special, you just came at the right or wrong time, depends on how you look at it."

"You're acting like I came here willingly?"

"I know you didn't. My father, Gustus Woods, was the one who build this organization with his bare hands and the way he picked his workers was by-"

"Kidnapping them and killing their family member," Clarke huffed.

"No. He studied their movements and decided if they were qualified to be apart of this organization. My mother, Indra Woods, she was like Gustus, but the way her mind calculated things were so advanced that she would stay behind and create elixirs for the workers."

"Why elixirs?"

The doctor sighed, "This isn't just any other organizations around the world. It's special."

"Give me your pen," Clarke ordered.

"What do you want from it?"

"Just give it to me," she expended her hand for the pen. Dr. Woods hesitantly pulled a white pen out of the breast pocket of his black lab coat, he handed the pen to her.

Clarke took the pen, she closed her eyes and sighed, she rose the pen and jammed it into her thigh. Dr. Woods rose his eyebrows, "Uh…"

Clarke looked up at him, "I didn't feel anything."

He gave her a confusing look, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. I didn't feel any pain… at all," She pulled the pen out of her thigh and gave it back to the doctor.

He gestured his hand to her, "Keep it." He looked down at her leg and shook his head in disbelief, "It's… It's healed, it worked or working to be exact. You need to come with me."

Clarke grazed her fingers over her thigh, "Wow," she whispered. Clarke looked up at the doctor, "Why should I trust you?"

"If I wanted to harm you in any way, I would've done that long ago. I can't give you a solid reason, I guess you're just gonna have to believe me."

Clarke sighed and grabbed the edge of the table and pushed herself off. When her feet touched the floor, she automatically fell down on her hands and knees.

The doctor grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, "Thanks," Clarke whispered, feeling a little drained. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have someone for you to meet."

"Who?"

"Our Commander," he replied.

"And who would that be?" She asked out loud, he let go of Clarke and started walking towards the door.

"Who is it? You just can't keep me in here and give me no answers!" She shouted irritatingly. Dr. Woods opened the door looked over his shoulder, "Commander Woods."

 **...**

"Wow, this place is just... I can't find the right words. What is this place?" Clarke wondered as they walked through the gigantic hallway.

"Well, this isn't just a place, trust me. Welcome to Yin, Clarke Griffin."

Clarke stopped walking and turned to face the doctor, "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'm a doctor. I know a lot more about you than you think I do," I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

He smiled, "You have… or had a six year old son named, Kaleb Griffin. You were married, until your wife died in a massive car accident coming home from work. Your father died when you were only fifteen. You were depressed, so your mother decided to put you in therapy... you did get a lot better. A few years later, you were given the opportunity to go to Harvard, but that's around the time when you met Alexandra, so you chose her over going to college. See, I know a lot more than you think, Clarke. Oh, and I'm sorry for your loss," The doctor said.

He gave her a sad smile and started walking through the black and white hallway. Clarke felt a tear shed from her eye, she quickly wiped it away and followed behind the doctor.

 **...**

"Here we are," Dr. Woods announced. Clarke looked blankly at the large, White, double doors. He pushed the doors open and turned his head to smirk at me, "Don't worry, she certainly will not bite. If he does… Well that's up to her," he chuckled, then opened the doors further apart.

"How many times do I have to tell you! If you come back here again unannounced, I will-" The tall woman spun around, "Lincoln, brother, what brings you to me?" The Commander asked firmly. The doctor place his left hand upon my lower back and slightly pushed me further into the room, "Commander, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is our Commander," he introduced.

The Commander stuck her right hand out for a handshake, Clarke rose her head and looked into her eyes. She clenched her jaw as her top lip twitched in anger, Clarke formed her hand into a fist and combined it into her cheekbone.

Lincoln started walking towards Clarke, Lexa rose her hand to signal him stay put.

"You stupid idiot! You left me five years ago thinking you were dead! Do you have any idea how hard it was to make an excuse for your absence that he could believe... without breaking down?! Do you know how many nights I woke up screaming, it's not like you were there to comfort me! No our son was there!"

"I should probably close the doors," Lincoln mumbled.

"Clarke, I-"

"What, you're sorry now? That's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

Lincoln walked up next to Clarke, he put his hands into the pocket if his coat, "Lexa, care to explain what she's talking about?"

Lexa leaned against the front of her desk, she crossed her arms, "Lincoln, meet my wife, Clarke Griffin."

The doctor looked at her, then back at Lexa, "Wow, so this is like... a reunion. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were married," He pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

Clarke looked back at Lexa frustratingly, "Wait, you didn't tell your own brother about us and Kaleb?"

"I didn't tell him because I wanted to protect you. You were my everything, Clarke."

"And Kaleb wasn't?"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course he was. Why would you ask that?"

"Because he's dead, Lexa. Look, I'm trying to keep myself together and talking about him isn't helping me at all. Right about now, all I want is some answers, truthful answers… a part of me wants to run up to you and kiss you and tell you how thankful I am that you're alive and well, how much I missed you, how much I love you. The other part of me... wants to kick you in the balls, beat the living daylights out of you, strangle you... trust me there's a lot more that I wa-"

"Okay... Clarke, as pissed as you are right now, explaining all the violent things you want to do isn't going to help anything," Lincoln said.

"Fine," Clarke huffed.

Lexa sighed and pushed herself off the desk, "You want answers, fine, you'll get them... but you're not gonna like it."

She turned her focus to the doctor, "Give us some time alone," Lincoln nodded and headed towards the doors.

Lincoln turned around, "When you're finished we need to discuss something that's urgent."

Lexa nodded at her older brother, "Okay."

Lincoln turned around and left Clarke and Lexa alone. They stood at least ten feet apart in an awkward silence, Clarke cleared her throat, "So, tell me why you faked your death. I mean, I even went to your funeral."

"You need to know why I ended up having to in the first place. Have a seat..." She gestured to her black, leathered chair, "I have a feeling you'll be in here for some time." 


	3. Letters

**Note: Blod Sult =** _ **Blood Hunger**_

 **Don frag em op =** _ **Don't kill her**_

* * *

"I came home from work that night and there was an envelope attached to our front door with my name on it, I opened the it and read what was written; actually, I still have that letter..."

She got off her desk and walked towards her bookshelf, she grabbed a book and flipped through its pages. Lexa slightly frowned as she grabbed hold of a black envelope that had a small white circle at the lower left corner.

She closed the book and put it back where she found it and began to walk back to her desk, "here," Lexa handed Clarke the envelope.

Clarke slowly opened it to expose the letter and then unfolded the black sheet of paper. It read in white letters:

 **From this day on, your life won't be the same. We chose you to work with us, you have the option to accept or decline our offer. If you choose to decline then I hope you don't mind seeing your precious family die in front of your eyes. Go to the corner of Eastburg Avenue and stay there till further instructions. Tell anyone about this and we'll make sure that your generation won't go on. You have seven minutes, and remember, we're watching your every move, Alexandra Wood. Time starts now.**

Clarke rose her head to face the woman she once loved, "Why have you been keeping this letter?"

Lexa looked at Clarke straight in her eyes , "It always reminded me why I had to leave and why I couldn't go back to the normal life I used to live. You've been seeking answers for many years, but I can't say you found all of it, and I'm willing to answer all your quest-"

"I received a letter too."

"What did it say?"

"Well...I remember it saying-"

The double doors flew open, they both turned their heads to face the door. Lincoln ran to the middle of the room panting, "They... came back… well, one did."

Lexa walked up to Lincoln, "Brother, what do you mean one came back? We trained every single one day and night, I don't understand."

"I don't know how, but I'm assuming the Blod Sult is a lot stronger than we all thought."

"Is there a way I could talk to the-?"

"Lexa, no one has ever spoken to Blod Sult and has ever survived to tell the story. The Blod Sult will chew you up and spit you in a box that's made out of bones, and send it to us!"

"First off, The Blod Sult doesn't know where we're located and I'll like to keep it that way. Second, I was talking about seeing our survivor and possibly even get a few words out of them, if you would have let me finish."

"Oh, sorry about that, but she's badly damaged, Lexa. The surgeons said that she should be able to see visitors by the end of the day maybe tomorrow morning, but just looking at her when they brought her in... I say a couple of days."

Lexa sighed as she ran her hand through her silky, brown hair in frustration, "Dammit, we don't have that much time. We can't just train another set of people like that!" The the room became silent, the tension grew as time when by and slowly started suffocating them.

Lincoln's eyes widen as he looked up at Clarke, she furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" she asked.

Clarke hoped that he wasn't going to suggest to sacrifice her to that creature. She wonder what good will I bring, but then she thought about it and believed that she had nothing to live for..

Lincoln walked passed Lexa and took a seat next to Clark, "You said that you can't feel pain, right?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Physically, yes, you already knew that."

"I know, just making sure if I was correct. Anyways, is there another ability that you have?"

Clarke slowly shook my head, "No, not that I know of. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Don't worry about that for now, I'm going to need you to follow me," Lincoln demanded.

Lexa took a step forward, "Why do you want her?"

Lincoln got up from his seat and walked towards his older sister, "I'm just going to do some tests on her, I want to see if she has any abilities that we don't know about. You don't have to worry about anything, you have my word." Lincoln stuck out his hand, Lexa sighed and gave him a firm handshake.

Lexa leaned into him with their hands still together, "Just a heads up, don't interrupt me like that ever again. I may be your sister but I'm still heda and no one disrespects me like that," she whispered. Lexa leaned back and nodded at her.

Lincoln let go of Lexa's hand and took a step back, "Great, then it's settled," he clapped his hands as he started walking towards the double doors. Lincoln stopped walking at looked at Clarke over his shoulders, "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," Clarke stood up off of her seat and walked to Lincoln. Lexa grabbed hold of Clarke's upper arm causing her to stop dead in her tracks, Lexa leaned in close "We need to finish our conversation," her husky voice sent shivers down Clarke's spine.

Clarke nodded as she released her arm, Clarke looked at Lincoln and saw him smirking at him. Clarke slightly lowered her head knowing that she was blushing. She met up with Lincoln, hoping that neither of them saw her blush.

Lincoln opened the left door and smiled at me "Ladies first," Clarke gave him a small smile as she walked out of the room.

"Lincoln..." Lexa called.

Lincoln turned around to face his sister, "Don't worry, Lexa, we're going to win this time... I'm sure of it,"

"What if we don't?"

"You know I don't like sentences that starts with "What if..." you've always had confidence in everything you do, don't start failing on me now."

"Don frag em op," Lexa commanded.

Lincoln shook his head in disbelief, "Wouldn't dare to," With that he closed the door behind him.

Clarke had her arms crossed, she was beginning to feel impatient, "What do you want with me? Who's the Blod Sult? Can you please explain to me what's going on here?"

"One question, one answer. Come on, we have some important things to partake in." He said as he began walking down the hall.

"Why did you murder my son?" Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Clarke.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, I got a letter. It threaten to kill my family and you guys blew my son up into little pieces as if his life never mattered!"

"What? I'm sorry to hear that, no one was supposed to die. Do you know who did it?"

"No, and I want to find him," Clarke declared.

"We'll find him," Lincoln promised, she nodded her head in agreement. Lincoln began walking down the hall with Clarke following behind him.


End file.
